


Blood

by KarmaSpitter



Series: Talon Trio Angst [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Protective Widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Someone of Widowmaker's past has been targeted by Talon, and she cannot and I mean CANNOT, let them die.





	1. Chapter 1

Widowmaker was perched atop a roof, tonight's mission was only a bit of recon from what she was told. Scout the area, find cracks that could be used later, and get out.  
Due to the mission being rather dull, she found her thoughts slipping back to that near run in with Camille Lacroix at the cemetery before her thoughts fluttered back to her first meeting with Elise. She wondered about how the pair was doing. Though she questioned as to why they came back to her thoughts when suddenly;

 

 _"Hey Widow, we're done here, you can pack up and head back to transport."_ came Sombra's voice through the comms.  
"Understood." she replied, making quick work to pack everything up when she paused. "Sombra?"  
_"Yeah? What is it, araña?"_  
"Where is Reaper, I thought he was supposed to be on this mission."  
_"That what they told you?"_ Sombra questioned before snickering. _"No, Gabe's on a different mission, guess there was no point in sending two trained killers to kill one lady."_

If Widowmaker could feel, she could feel the feeling of dread seeping into her slow beating heart. She could still hear Sombra talking, but muted almost as her thoughts raced.  
Did they go after Camille?  
Are they going to kill her?  
What will they do to Elise if they find out that she's her daughter?

 

But it was Sombra's last words that snapped her into action.  
_"Your former sister in-law started digging into her brother's murder. Talon didn't like that--"_

"MERDE!" Widowmaker screamed out, startling Sombra as she grappled from the roof with urgency in her movements.

 

  
The splintering of the wooden door had sent her running, a slip had saved her from a shotgun blast which shattered the glass casing of one of the china cabinets which cut her leg deeply.  
She shoved away from the man pursuing her, a tall frightening figure dressed in all black.  
When he paused, as if distracted by something. That something being a certain hacker's voice coming through his comms.  
_"Hey Gabe we got a bit of a situation."_ Sombra spoke up.  
Reaper groaned. "What do you mean a bit of a situation?" he growled, tapping a finger on his gun.  
_"I mentioned to Widow about where you were, she's an emotionless assassin what's she gonna care ya' know? Only she flipped her literal shit, Gabe."_  
"What?" Reaper repeated, lowering his guns.  
_"She's not responding to the calls either, I don't know what's happening but--"_

 _ **"STOP!"**_ came Widowmaker's scream as she came charging out of nowhere at Reaper, swinging her gun to attempt to stun him. _"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_  
Reaper caught her gun in his hand before tearing it from her grasp and tossing it aside. Widowmaker didn't like that as she then lunged for one of his shotguns.  
"Leave her alone!" she screamed again, her eyes burning with pure hatred.  
Reaper struggled to wrestle his gun from her hands as while she was much smaller than he was, she was much more persistent. During the fight, the struggle must've snapped the tie holding her hair in a ponytail as her hair suddenly fell around her face. But in the ensuing fight, the trigger was pulled, then came a cry of pain as a body fell back against the floor from the impact.  
Widowmaker's eyes widened as she turned towards Camille. Her hands shaking as tears fell from her eyes. **_"NO!"_** she screamed as she ran towards the fallen form.

 

Camille Lacroix had been shot point blank by Reaper's gun. She struggled to breath, blood running from her mouth. Organs most likely torn to hell by the shrapnel.  
Widowmaker clutched Camille's face in her hands. "Stay with me, please! Stay with me!"

Camille seemed to be in shock by this point, reaching a hand up to touch at Widowmaker's face. "Amélie...?"  
"Camille listen to me, you need to stay awake, you can't leave her. You can't!" Widowmaker pleaded. But Camille seemed out of it by this point.  
"You're so cold.... am I... dying...?" Camille asked.  
Widowmaker's shoulders shook, there was no saving her and she knew it. She'd taken a shotgun blast at close range.

"Elise looks so much like the both of you." Camille struggled to speak, "Everyday I'd see aspects of you and Gér... Gérard in her.... I'm sorry I couldn't....." Camille's hand fell from her face, going limp.

 

Another Lacroix dead, and all Widowmaker felt was anger as she whipped back towards Reaper. Deep purple hair standing on end, teeth grit, and out for blood.  
_**"You!"**_ She screamed, point a finger at the mercenary. "You could have let her go, get out of the country, spare her life. But no you couldn't! Now she's--!"

 

"Auntie?" came a terrified child's voice from the narrow hallway that Camille had been trying to reach. Widowmaker's eyes widened with horror as the hesitant footsteps were heard making their way down the hall.  
"No." Widowmaker spoke as she turned.  
"Jesus, make enough of a mess when breaking and entering, Gabe?" came Sombra's voice from the doorway. "So what's got Widow all in a tizzy-- Wait... who's the kid?"

  
Reaper tensed as he looked to the hallway to see a young girl had appeared at the hallway. Wearing a green night shirt with some kind of frog decal on it and loose shorts. Her black hair was a bedhead as though she'd been woken up, before her amber eyes fell to Camille's body.

  
But before she could let out a scream, Widowmaker rushed at the girl. Not to do harm. But rather to shield her eyes before pulling the girl close to her. Clutching her tightly.  
"Don't look, Elise. Don't look." Widowmaker hushed the girl's sobs as she gazed up toward Reaper and Sombra, gritting her teeth while tears ran down her face. "You took Camille from me, you're not taking Elise too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another in the Talon Trio Angst series, a sequel to the previous one actually. But they all tie in together in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

After somehow managing to calm the stressful situation down, the trio with the addition of terrified child had all managed to relocate to a safe house of Sombra's located in the city. It appeared to be some kind of bunker built around the Crisis-era. Well fortified and probably not documented on any maps. Lost to time.

Sombra hadn't been here in a while given the amount of dust on everything. But she didn't seem to mind at all as she leaned back into the dingy countertop of the old kitchen unit. "I've blocked Talon's communications for now and while they don't know about this safehouse, I'd prefer it if we get the hell out of this country before they start stripping it in search of us." she spoke as her eyes fell to Widowmaker. "After Widow tells us what's going on first and who the kid even is."

 

Widowmaker's eyes drifted towards Elise, who was sleeping on the old cot, poor thing had tired herself out from all the crying. It was going to be so hard to tell her who she really was.

"The child's name is Elise Lacroix, and she's my... daughter." Widowmaker explained, "The... the daughter I had with Gérard."

Sombra's eyes went wide. "Jesus, you know I never really took you for the maternal type, Widow."

 

Reaper on the other hand was pacing in the farthest corner before pausing. "Elise Lacroix? I thought Talon took her when they had you kill Gérard... or worse...." He trailed off.

Widowmaker shook her head. "No... I barely can remember certain parts but I believe that after I was 'rescued' by Overwatch, Gérard perhaps had told one of the other agents to watch her while he tended to me, maybe?"

"So, she lived." came Sombra's voice. Widowmaker gave a nod.

"And Gabe here just killed the second parental figure in her life."

"Sombra." Reaper growled.

"Well it's true Gabe!" Sombra yelled before looking to Widowmaker, "Wait... barely remember parts? Widow, are you breaking free of the whole brainwashing Talon did to you?"  
Widowmaker looked towards Elise, the range of emotions slipping to the surface when she looked at the child, before she looked back towards Sombra. "I... I don't even know."

"How'd you remember you have a kid then?" Sombra asked.

"I accidentally met her when I was visiting Gérard's grave and--"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, dial it back there Chica." Sombra hissed, making her arms into a X across her chest. "You've been visiting the grave of your dead husband too?!"

  
Widowmaker nodded. "I ran into her and Camille when they were visiting, Camille never saw me but Elise.... she struck up a conversation with me. Something in me just wants to... protect her. I've been made into Widowmaker to do harm, not to protect." she spoke, "But that child, she both brings these memories back and makes me want to protect her all the same."

"Good old maternal instinct." Sombra hummed as she eyed the sleeping child, "Definitely got your good looks."

"Now it’s my turn to ask the questions. Why was Camille targeted? Did they know about Elise at all?" Widowmaker questioned.

 

Sombra looked to Reaper, who only tilted his head towards Widowmaker, before she looked back to Widowmaker. "Camille Lacroix went digging into her brother's murder, and accidentally dug up some major information. It caused the Council to put a target on her head. As for the kid? No, she must've taken care to keep the kid a secret because I even didn’t know she was in the home, hence why I was so surprised when I had even saw her.”

“The Council.” Widowmaker snarled, her fists shaking. The ones who pulled the strings of Talon. A Hydra, no matter how many members were knocked from the hierarchy, another would quickly replace them. Her eyes drifted towards Elise. “I can’t let them hurt her. They’ll probably use her to make another me. I don’t want that.” Her eyes shot up towards the pair. “Don’t let them hurt her, please!”

Sombra and Reaper exchanged glances before looking to Elise who rolled over to her side while she slept. Sombra snapped her fingers, “I got an idea. It is risky but you’re just going to have to work with me here.”

 

 

Lena had been home on short-term leave, she was happy to be home for the time. Spend some time with Emily before she went back to Watchpoint. The movie had ended hours ago and Emily had fallen asleep likewise. Lena grinned, kissing Emily gently on the forehead before shutting off the tellie. When her heart nearly burst out of her chest.

There was a figure at the balcony that she could see with the reflection. She would’ve thought that it was probably just some run of the mill burglar until she remembered, their flat was on the sixth floor. Then, she saw a thin ponytail blow in the breeze outside.

 

Of bloody course Widowmaker would come after her for round two, when she was out of contact with other agents. With Emily, nonetheless. Oh, it was on if the itsy-bitsy spider was trying to get at her girlfriend.

Lena pretended to not notice the reflection, instead leaning her head to rest on Emily’s. “Em.” She whispered, gently trying to rouse her girlfriend into consciousness. “Emily, wake up.”

Emily groaned lightly before burying her face into Lena’s shoulder. “What is it, Lena?” she groggily asked.

“Em, I need you to focus here. I need you to get up, go to the bedroom and lock yourself in there.” Lena whispered cautiously. This seemed to rouse Emily awake. “Don’t look at the window, just walk fast and lock yourself in there, okay?”

“Wh-What’s going on?” Emily's voice quivered out.

“It’s nothing, I’ll take care of it.” Was all Lena said.

 

As Emily began to shift in her seat, Lena noticed the form at the window disappear to the right, just out of sight. Emily was on her feet and quickly making a beeline for their bedroom. Once Lena had heard the telltale sound of the door being locked, she rose to her feet. Before confronting Widowmaker, she’d need to go get something to defend herself. As of course on this visit home, she’d forgotten her pistols back at base.

Retrieving a kitchen knife as her choice of weapon, she made her way out to the balcony. Widowmaker was sitting there perched on the railing, looking right at Lena with those bright yellow eyes of hers. Like some kind of predator.

Lena first checked around the outside for those venom mines. Once she had realized it was all clear, she turned her full attention on Widowmaker. “Strange timing to come after me. Trying to finish the job?” she questioned the assassin, who only shook her head in reply.“No, what I ask of you, is a favor.”

“Which is….???” Lena asked with a tilt of her head. Widowmaker pointed behind her. Turning, Lena was shocked to see that lying in one of the porch chairs was a sleeping child, a little girl no less.

“Protect her, keep her safe.”  
  
  


“What? Why me?” Lena turned back in time to see Widowmaker grapple out into the night. “Oi! You better be paying the child support then!”

But Widowmaker was long gone by that point, leaving her with some strange little girl. “Aw bollocks…” she cursed before looking back to the still sleeping child. “Well, Emily was thinking about kids recently. But when we talked about adopting, I figured we’d need to sign a bunch of legal documents before we got a kid. Not get one dropped on us by an assassin.” She crouched beside the chair, tucking a bit of the girl’s thin black hair behind her ear.   
  
“Better tell Emily that we’ve just become Mums.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than expected, had some issues during production. Lost interest, had to rewrite some parts when Doomfist went live on the PTR.  
> Second part's done, I might do some follow up in the future with some happy for Widowmaker and Elise Lacroix.


End file.
